1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the application of thermal treatment to the human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices have been developed to apply thermal treatment to the human body. Perhaps the most basic and well known of such devices are the ice bag, ice pack and the hot water bottle. Although somewhat effective, people have sought to develop treatment devices specifically configured to different parts of the body, particularly those parts of the body which do not lend themselves to easy application of thermal treatment.
One such part of the human body is the hand. For example, using an ice pack on the hand to apply cold treatment requires that the hand be kept still and the pack balanced on the hand, or that one hold the pack in place with one's other hand. As a result, people have attempted to develop devices for holding icepacks on the hand, or other hand-specific treatment devices. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,801 which discloses a thermal glove having a space for insertion of a gel pack which may be heated or cooled to provide a therapeutic effect. In the '801 patent, the glove is of a five digit design having the gel pack attached to or incorporated within a back hand portion of the body.
The gel pack includes a sealed bladder constructed of flexible, durable material resistant to heat and rupture. Contained within the gel pack is a thermal gel adapted for repeated heating and cooling, such as by microwave exposure or refrigeration. The gel pack functions as a non-chemical, non-electrical and non-fuel burning heating element which retains and transmits heat energy or cold to the hand of a wearer and is repeatedly rechargeable.
However, the apparatus disclosed in the '801 patent suffers from the fact that it applies thermal treatment to a limited area of the hand, it must use separate thermal packs, and it does not cover the entire hand.
Another treatment device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,596 which discloses a reusable and microwavable hot or cold therapy mitt. The mitt is primarily designed for use in heated therapy applications, but the written description discloses that the mitt can be used for cold therapy applications as well. While applying the thermal therapy to more area of the hand than the apparatus of the '801 patent, it nevertheless does not allow the wearer to make use of the hand while it is being worn, nor does it apply thermal treatment to areas such as those between fingers or between the fingers and the thumb.